1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to an organic electroluminescence device.
2. Background
Organic electroluminescent (EL) devices may use a principle that when charge carriers are injected into an organic film formed between an electron injecting electrode (cathode) and a hole injecting electrode (anode), electrons may combine with holes to create electron-hole pairs, which may then decay to emit light.
Organic EL devices may have advantages in that the devices may be fabricated on flexible transparent substrates (e.g., plastic substrates) and may operate at a voltage (e.g., 10 V or below) lower than voltages required to operate plasma display panels (PDPs) and inorganic electroluminescent devices. Organic EL devices may also have other advantages such as relatively low power consumption and excellent color representation.
Further, since organic EL devices may emit light of three colors (i.e., green, blue and red), organic EL devices may be considered next-generation full color display devices capable of producing images of various colors.
An organic electroluminescent device may be divided into two regions, namely a light-emitting region where light-emitting pixels that generate light are formed and a non-light-emitting region where a metal wiring and a pad are formed to electrically connect with an external circuit module (or an external circuit).